


Sweet and Spicy

by MooksMookin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Naked Cuddling, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: that title is so fuckin cliche holy shit  but its the only one could come up withso yeah in order to try writing more im gonna try and do this 30 days nsfw challenge thing and hopefully that'll get the writers block out of the way and i'll be able to write more





	1. Cuddles (Naked) - OiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that title is so fuckin cliche holy shit but its the only one could come up with
> 
> so yeah in order to try writing more im gonna try and do this 30 days nsfw challenge thing and hopefully that'll get the writers block out of the way and i'll be able to write more

Waking up like this was the best part of the morning. Intimate, skin on skin, Hinata’s breath whooshing against his neck in soft, slow exhales. Oikawa’s hand wandered up, careful not to wake the other, resting it on the back of Hinata’s head in order to pull him closer. The body heat shared between them, under the covers, was warm enough so that they wouldn’t be cold, but not so hot as to be overbearing.

Oikawa’s fingers brushed through Hinata’s hair, relishing in how soft it was. Almost like rabbit’s fur. The comparison spurred on the thought of a bunny Hinata, and Oikawa couldn’t help the snort of laughter that left him. The sudden movement seemed to drag Hinata from the land of dreams, blurry eyes slowly opening and head moving back in order to look at Oikawa. A small, sleep-filled smile pulled at his mouth.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Oikawa teased, his voice soft and playful. Hinata’s smile grew as he let out a short breath of laughter. He swatted Oikawa’s chest before diving back in, arms wrapped around his back and clinging to him like a koala. Oikawa, in turn, wrapped his arms around Hinata, holding him close and pressing kisses to the top of his head.

“It’s hot…” Hinata mumbled against his chest. Contrary to his words, he pushed himself closer to Oikawa, nuzzling slightly. His hair tickled at Oikawa’s neck.

“ _You’re_ just too sensitive,” Oikawa murmured back. He felt Hinata’s lips twist into a pout.

“Am not.” A soft, slightly muffled rebuttal.

“Are too.” More kisses were pressed against the top of Hinata’s head.

“I’ll get up,” Hinata huffed, a childish threat. “Don’t test me.”

Oikawa laughed - a soft, smooth noise that made Hinata’s heart swell. “No you won’t.”

Hinata began to wiggle, pulling back out of Oikawa’s grip. Oikawa was having none of that, easily flipping them over so that Hinata was underneath him. Their eyes met for a few heartfelt seconds before Oikawa flopped down on top of Hinata. Hinata yelped, struggling to get out of the added weight on top of him.

“ _Tooru!_ ” he whined. “You’re _heavy_. Get off. I can’t breathe!”

“Hmm… Don’t wanna,” Oikawa said. He kisses at Hinata’s cheeks and jaw, peppering him with love and affection.

Hinata wheezed out the laughter bubbling in his throat, pushing at Oikawa’s chest. He struggled a bit more before finally giving in, wrapping his arms back around Oikawa’s back and tracing soft circles on the bare skin. “You’re such a child, Tooru,” he sighed, adoration evident in his lilt of his voice.

Oikawa propped himself on his arms, just enough so that he could bring his lips over to Hinata’s. They leisurely moved against each other, slow and lazy in the haze of the morning. Hinata ran his hand up to the back of Oikawa’s neck, playing with the ends of his hair. Oikawa whispered _I love you’s_ into Hinata’s mouth, smiling against his lips. Their hearts swelled and connected, love pouring into each other with each brush of lips, hands, skin.

He wouldn’t want to wake up any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always if you'd like to leave a kudos or even a comment feel free and hmu about ships or yell at me to write about stuff on my tumblr mooksmookin


	2. Kissing (Naked) - IwaHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck ive never really written iwahina before which is a crime so have this

Backs against bed sheets. Lips pressing, devouring, wanting more and more and more, pouring love and affection into every brush, every moan that leaves them. The body underneath him trembles, hands shakily running up his biceps and onto his back as they breathe each other in. Foreheads press against one another, eyes meet, and immediately they dive back in. A hand travels up, up, pulling against the fabric of the smaller’s shirt. Hinata’s breath hitches, feeling the cool hand on his bare skin. He pulls back an inch, eyes glazed as he searches Iwaizumi’s face.

“Is this okay?” Iwaizumi mumbles, voice gruff and raspy.

Hinata bites his lip, thinking for a moment before nodding. He pulls Iwaizumi back down for a moment before letting him take his shirt off for him. Iwaizumi shuffles down, pressing his lips against Hinata's bare collarbone. Hinata gasps, the feeling, while not foreign to him, is new in a more intimate way. Iwaizumi continues kissing down, down, running his lips and tongue over the dips in Hinata's chest, the muscles clenching in excitement. Hinata brings his hand over his mouth to stifle any potential noise that could escape.

Iwaizumi seems less than thrilled at that, immediately sitting up and taking a hold of Hinata's wrist. He pulls his hand away from his mouth, kissing his palm and fingertips. Hinata flushes at the action, lifting his other hand and running it over Iwaizumi's shirt.

"If I'm taking my clothes off, you have to, too," he whispers, eyes lidded. Iwaizumi responds with a huff of laughter, letting go of Hinata's wrist and leaning back onto his knees. In one smooth, fluid motion, he pulls his shirt off and throws it to the ground. Hinata immediately leans up, running his hands reverently over the hard muscles hidden beneath the skin. Iwaizumi closes his eyes, bathing in Hinata's touch. One of Hinata's hands travel up to the back of Iwaizumi's head, pulling him down to slant their lips back together.

Pants and boxers are soon discarded in the frenzy of kisses and hands running against skin. Hinata's back meets the bed sheets once again, Iwaizumi leaning over him. Iwaizumi's hand begins to travel lower, but Hinata grabs it, breaking the connection of their lips in a flash of fear. He nibbles on his lip slightly, looking away at the wall before meeting Iwaizumi's eyes again.

"Is... is it okay if we don't go further?" he asks, cautious, nervous, voice trembling in hesitation. Iwaizumi smiles at him, a gesture made to relieve him of his worries.

"Of course it's okay," he says, pressing his forehead against Hinata's. "We'll go at your pace. Until you're ready."

Hinata smiles back, his heart swelling. He leans up to press their lips together again, lovingly in the drag of his lips. He lets go of Iwaizumi's hand, allowing it to tangle in his hair and pull him closer. Iwaizumi kisses are soft and gentle, such a contrast to the rough exterior that he wears.

Hinata loves it, loves the way Iwaizumi is gentle with him, loves the contrast between himself and his boyfriend. He loves the way that Iwaizumi holds him steady, an anchor in his life, a lifeline that he wishes to hang onto for as long as he can. And he knows Iwaizumi feels the same in the press of his lips, the way his hands caress his cheeks and skin, run through his hair. It's soft in a way that breathes life into his lungs.

Iwaizumi pulls back the slightest bit, running his tongue over his lips before pressing them back against Hinata's. Hinata giggles, high pitched and giddy as he presses closer, skin flush against each other. It's intimate, and he feels bad for not being ready, but with the way Iwaizumi kisses him, reverently and without hesitance, he pushes the worries to the back of his mind. Instead, he focuses on the lips on his, the tongue running over them and the soft huffs of breath than fan across his face when they disconnect for air.

Hinata runs his hands through Iwaizumi's hair as they catch their breath.

"Hajime," Hinata whispers.

"Hm?" Iwaizumi hums back, closing his eyes as Hinata massages his scalp.

"I love you," Hinata says, gentle like waves on a beach. "Like, I really, really love you. Sometimes I wonder what I've done in life to deserve such an amazing boyfriend like you."

Iwaizumi snorts at that, opening his eyes slightly in order to stare down at Hinata. "Funny, I'm always thinking the same," he says. "You're everything to me."

Hinata blushes, unused to the blunt affection coming from him. "Sometimes I wish I could stay here," he admits. "All the time, actually. I don't like being so far away from you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pick a university so far away."

Hinata shuffles slightly, sitting up against the headboard of the bed to prop himself up. "Don't be sorry. You're following your dreams. I support that."

Iwaizumi rests his forehead against Hinata's, letting himself sit on his knees. "You're included in my dreams too, you know."

Hinata smiles, ducking his head down. "Really?" he murmurs. "You mean that?"

"Of course," Iwaizumi says, tilting Hinata's head back up. "Like I said, you're everything to me. I'll always want you. I'll never leave you. I never want to leave you." He pecks Hinata on the lips once, letting the words sink in before diving back in and fully pressing back against Hinata.

Hinata gasps, and it's enough encouragement for Iwaizumi to press his tongue against Hinata's. His movements are languid, heavy, solid, but still holding that softness that Hinata loves so much. "I love you," Hinata whimpers against Iwaizumi's lips once he pulls back. "I really love you. You're too good for me. I love you."

Iwaizumi smiles. "I love you too, Shouyou." He seals a promise with another kiss-

_And I always will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> etc etc leave a kudos or comment my tumblr is mooksmookin if u wanna hmu standard outro whatever


End file.
